The American leagues
by Whymyfic
Summary: Cherry a 14yr old girl leaves for her adventure across the American Leagues. First stop Wyoming for the National Gym Leader Tournament, where she gets to show off her skills and show herself as the next Master trainer.
1. Chapter 1

It was that time of year again

It was that time of year again. The American Gym Leader Association was holding its national Gym Leader gathering in Cheyenne, Wyoming. The Snolax Arena had been recently built and it was large enough to hold all the gym leaders and their families with room to space for several battle arenas. Cherry was one of those family members.

Cherry stood in her room. Her red hair and green eyes flew around the room as she gathered items for the journey. Her two pokémon, Chikorita and Sandshrew, roamed her bed gathering the items that she had thrown on the bed. Chikorita the grass starter pokémon she had received pulled the items over to Sandshrew, who she had caught a few months after she had received Chikorita.

Cherry's mom was the local gym trainer and was the ice trainer for the New England region. The past few months had been slow for the Tundraville as few people came as the winter months rolled in. As there luck had been it was time for the gym leader gathering so it was the best time to head to Wyoming. Cherry's father and younger brother were staying home to keep watch of the gym and house as Cherry and her mother went off.

When Sandshrew was done stuffing cherry's pack full he made a low squeak for his achievement. "That's right," Cherry said with a smile as she patted both pokémon on the head. She snapped her Pokégear on her arm and pocketed her four year-old Pokédex.

"Here you guys go," she said as she put food in her pokémon's bowls. Chikorita let a whoop as she jumped over to her bowl and gladly ate, while Sandshrew quietly picked his food out. "Now Sandy," Cherry had named Sandshrew sandy, when she had caught him on the beach, "You go to eat all your food, your not going to Greg's food for a while." Sandy seemed to understand right then and started gobbling it down just as fast as Chikorita. "Good boy," she said with a smile as she sat down on her bed. Tomorrow Cherry, her mom, and their pokémon would leave for Cheyenne, and the Plain's region.

The cloudy morning was started with Cherry's mother yelling up at her. "Cherry C'mon!" Chikorita nuzzled her head against Cherry's forehead.

"Nn… morning, already?" she asked. Chikorita chirped its happiness as sand Sandy stood on the ground looking up at Cherry. Cherry sat up as Sandy placed her new trainer's clothes at Cherry's feet. He made his normal throaty noise to give attention to the clothes. "Thanks guys," she said patting both pokémon on the head, the made their signature sounds, happily.

"Okay," she said pulling off her covers. There was a second where the air met her pajama'ed skin. "Not, Okay!" she squealed jumping back under the covers.

"Chika?" Chikorita asked as she jumped on Cherry's back and tried to get Cherry up.

"No, its cold!" cherry said from under the covers.

Sandy made his throaty noise as he lightly pulled on the covers. The house was kept colder than most houses as it was connected to a big freezer that was a gym. Since it was in the winter months the house got very cold at night and she had found that she'd have to sleep with both Chikorita and Sandy.

After a few minutes of light tugging Sandy had apparently gotten frustrated and just pulled the covers off of Cherry. Chikorita who was still on the covers went flying across the room and was then covered by the covers.

"Dah! No! It's cold!" Cherry whined as Sandy placed the clothes over Cherry. Chikorita, mean while, was busy fighting her way out of the blankets. After a few minutes cherry sat up as a long line of snot ran from her nose. "You guys are mean… you know that?" she asked them as she slowly slipped on her clothes. Chikorita voiced her happiness; she had made it out by that time.

"Let's go," Cherry yawned as chikorita Sandy voiced their excitement again. Cherry opened the door and the two pokémon ran out the door and down the stairs. Cherry was a walking zombie. Cherry walked into the kitchen where her two pokémon where already hungrily eating their food as Cherry's mom, Rin, stood making making eggs and bacon, as her father sat in his chair reading the morning paper. Cherry's little brother sat at the table also, but his hear was face down on the table, as his pokémon, Aron, sat at the base of his neck, both covered in a heavy blanket, and both nearly asleep.

"Why is the house so cold?" Cherry asked as she sat down at her place at the table.

Cherry's mom laughed. "Well you see, when I finished feeding the pokémon, I kind of forgot to shut the door all the way," she said still with a small laugh.

"Oh, gosh, mom," Cherry said also placing her head on the cold table surface. "Why, Why, Why?" she asked into the table. "It's so cold…" Cherry said trailing.

"Now come on," her father spoke putting down his paper. "I seem to remember you doing that too," he said chuckling.

"Oh, be quiet," cherry said, again into the table.

"Will this make it up?" Cherry's mom asked, placing breakfast on the table.

"I guess…" she said taking weak bite of the eggs.

"Well," Rin sat down ready to eat, having passed out all the plates of food. "When your finished I'll need you to pack your things in the car," she said taking a bite of the bacon.

"Fine…" Cherry said eating meal.

After a little bit of eating Cherry left her plate and went up stairs to grab her bags. While she was grabbing the bags the door bell rang. "Who would be out in this weather?" she asked, coming downstairs.

Greg, the local pokémon breeder stood at the door with an arm load of jars. "Hey!" He said with a happy smile that he always had.

"How are you so cheerful?" Cherry asked outright. "Its deafly cold, and your carrying a work load."

Greg laughed before speaking. "I made you a new batch for when you leave," he replied setting five jars of pokémon food down. "I think you might appreciate it, or well at least sandy and Chikorita."

"Oh, yeah, they will," Cherry said. She was still in a bit indifferent mood when she called Chikorita and Sandy to say hi to Greg. Chikorita bounded around from the kitchen and tackled Greg. Even Chikorita was a small pokémon, but she was still a pokémon and had strength to put into moves. In the end Chikorita had tackled Greg out the door into two feet of snow. Sandy came up and started to sniff the jars with its normal throaty sounds.

Cherry laughed at the two pokémon. One still wanted food, while the other was so energetic that it sent people she liked flying. Sandy ran off with her special jar. As Cherry went out to grab Chikorita off of Greg and help him up. "You aright?" cherry asked as Chikorita tried to get to Greg.

"Yeah," Greg said standing up and brushing the snow off himself. "I see Chikorita ate some of my special stuff last night?"

"Yes she did," Cherry said smiling down at Chikorita and patting her head.

"Well I stopped to drop you off some pokémon food, and I brought a little extra special combination for strength," he pointed to the jars he had brought then he had a confused face. "Uh… didn't I bring a fifth jar?" he asked.

Cherry laughed again. Greg had been so busy with Chikorita that he hadn't seen Sandy come up and greedily run off with the special stuff. "Yes, you did. Sandy's already found his and made off with it," she continued to laugh.

"Oh good," Greg laughed, unsurely, with her. "Well anyway. Your going to be gone for how long?"

"About a month," Cherry said. "Why?"

"Who else is going to be my guinea pigs?" Greg asked patting Chikorita's head as Chikorita nuzzled his hand.

"Oh great, thanks," Cherry said sarcastically.

"Well, anyway I'll have some more made up for both of them, when you guys get back," Greg said with a smile.

"You got my number don't you?" she asked pointing to her pokégear.

"Yeah, I'll call you when I see you on TV," he said.

"On TV?" she asked. "Its going to be Televised?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, there's a tournament and everything. I assume your mom's going to enter, I mean there's a whole water class that includes ice types," Greg explained. "Plus there's a tournament for family members themselves to see what's up and coming as far as the Leader's children go."

"No wonder my mom wanted me to go," Cherry said remembering her mother nearly begging her to come.

"Cherry!" Rin called from inside the house.

"Op! Hey, sorry we couldn't talk longer," Cherry said apologizing to Greg.

"No-No," Greg said with a smile. "Just call me and tell me how Sandy's doing after the first match. Alright?"

"Um… Okay?" Cherry said confused at to why he wanted her to call.

"See ya!" Greg said already off and through the snow.

"Darn him," Cherry said to herself. "He probably put something strange in one of Sandy's jar. "Sandy!" Cherry called for the Sandshrew. "C'mon, we got to go!" she called putting Chikorita down. Cherry grabbed the four jars and followed Chikorita out to the car.

Cherry yawned as she woke up a few hours later. She and her mom were sitting the moving car as they drove along the freeway. All the pokémon were in their pokéballs, expect for Chikorita as she slept in Cherry's lap under a blanket.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Rin, her mother, asked.

"I don't know…" Cherry said groggily. "Not much, the house was so cold."

Rin laughed. "I'm sorry, it was just an accident. At least Dewgong and Seel didn't run around in the house, again."

"Yeah, I guess," Cherry said rolling her eyes. When Rin had first caught her Seels they were very interested in their new home and when one Seel evolved into a Dewgong that interest never stopped. Then one night Cherry's mom had forgot to shut the door and the pokémon, being curious had run rampant in the house.

"So, when were you going to tell me about the tournament?"

"I thought you knew?" Rin said. "I mean it was all over and only select people could enter. Then there was gym leader matches, and because we're leaders we're supposed to bring our strongest and then battle it out with our own types."

"Really?" Cherry asked. "What about the trainer side?"

"That, its just supposed to see if we're raising you kids right. I don't know who will be there, but probably the trainers wont be like you and will actually follow in their parent's foot steps."

"Who says I'm not?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, are you?"

"No, of course not, I don't want to be stuck in a freezer all night," Cherry said happily.

"Well, see," Rin said rolling her eyes. "We'll at least be through New York and well into Pennsylvania by tonight," Rin Explained. "Maybe we'll stop and you can try your luck at some more pokémon?"

"Yeah!" Cherry said excitedly standing up. She started to dream of what she might catch. "Maybe I can get a Doduo and beet you there," Cherry said hopeful.

"Keep dreaming, Doduos live near the Western League," Rine Explained. "Try something more like an Oddish or a Seedot."

"Oh…" Cherry went to thought. "Is there anything other than grass types?"

"Maybe, if we get close enough to Lake Erie, you might find some Steel pokémon, like your brothers Aron."

"Steelix?"

"Yeah, or maybe a Magnemite or a Skarmory," she said a doubtful. "But there's also water pokémon like Squirtle and Magikarp."

"Magikarp?" Cherry said oddly. "You can get that any where. Plus if I want to compete I can't do anything with a Magikarp."

"Yes, but if you start training it now, here in a few months you will have a Gyarados to compete with. And then you might be able to challenge me," Rin smiled.

"No way, I'm doing the whole league before I challenge you, that way you wont know what I'm packing," Cherry said.

"Alright fine," Rin laughed. Changing the subject, Rin asked, "So how's Sandy doing?"

"I think he's doing alright. Greg made another batch of food for him, but I don't know what he put in it. Sandy seems to know, and wouldn't let go of the jar. Took all my strength to ply him off that bottle."

Rin laughed. "Well I guess Greg would know what a pokémon wants seeing as how he's becoming a breeder. Though, I'm not as trusting as you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Greg also offered o make some food for me, but I had to turn him down."

"Why?" Cherry asked. "Greg's food is pretty good, I mean, when I got Chikorita I noticed that she got a lot stronger and was able to help me capture Sandy."

"That may be, but I am a gym leader, and I actually have to make the food specially, since my pokémon are gym pokémon. Plus, I know the way breeders make their food, and quiet frankly you can't make ice type foods the way he does."

"How do they make it?" Cherry asked.

"They eat it themselves."

"Ewe!" Cherry exclaimed. "That's gross!"

"Not really, I've had a few of Greg's samplings. They're quite good. You should try Chikorita's some time. Isn't that right, Chikorita?" Rin asked looking over at the snuggling pokémon.

"Chika!" Chikorita exclaimed sticking her head out of the blanket.

"That's right," Rin smiled watching the road as her spare had reached over to pet Chikorita's head.

"It's still gross…" Cherry said quietly into to the window. A large group of Pidgeots flew past heading south; they were late for the winter coming.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oddish

"Oddish?" the dark blue pokémon looked up as Cherry prowled about in search of pokémon.

"Ah!" Cherry jumped and turned to the small one. "Time to get my second pokémon," Cherry said as she tossed the pokéball that contained Sandy. When Sandy appeared he threw his arms up and gave his throaty roar. "Sandy dive!"

The sandshrew jump to the ground and spun underneath. In fright the little oddish released a cloud of orange stun spore. Cherry laughed to herself then shouted, "Now Sandy!" She watched oddish panic more and run in a circle. Sandy popped out of a hole in the middle of the circle and grabbed oddish. Oddish screamed in fright as Sandy threw it down. Just as Sandy threw it down the oddish release another cloud of stun spore. "Oh, no!" Cherry watched as both pokémon hit the ground.

"Ah! Sandy, return!" she pointed the pokéball at the sandshrew and a beam of light emitted and bulled Sand back inside. "Now, pokéball, go!" she threw the pokéball at the little oddish. The pokéball hit its mark and the little oddish was sucked into the pokéball.

"Yes!" cherry said excitedly as the red light indicator went out, meaning she had caught the pokémon. Cherry walked over and grabbed the pokéball.

Cherry and her mom had stopped at camping ground for the night. It was full of pokémon, but this time of year, there were no bug types to be seen. She was surprised she had found an oddish.

"Hey mom!" Cherry called out. She started to run through the bushes that made the outline of their camp. "Hey mom, I caught an oddish!" She jumped through the last of the bushes into the flat camp site. Rin already had the fire going.

"I heard," she said looking up from the warm fire.

"See, See," Cherry said poking the pokéball into her mom's face. "My third pokémon!" she said excitedly.

"So where did you find it?" Rin asked.

"There was a frozen spring out in the woods there and the oddish was just sitting there. I didn't realize what it was at first, so I just left it. Suddenly I heard it name and I knew what it was. So, I sprung into action," she did a dramatic imitation move of throwing a pokéball. "I had Sandy dive into the ground and tunnel under to the oddish. Then Sandy popped out of the ground and threw the oddish to the ground, that's when I captured it.

"Ah, well sounds like me when I was younger," Rin said with a smile as she poked at the fire. "Did Sandy have any trouble with the frozen ground?"

"I guess a little, he was moving a bit slower and he missed the oddish, but it was just barely, so I don't know. But then he got hit with stun spore…" Cherry admitted.

"Well, if that's the case we'll spend the night at a Pokémon Center tomorrow night. Alright?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, okay," Cherry sighed. Cherry sat down of a log, and shivered. "Bleh… its cold…" she sighed shivering.

"Well don't sit own on a snow covered log," Rin said smiling as she poked the logs to keep them going.

"What!?" Cherry said as she felt the cold wet soak into her pants. "Whah!" she cried out as she cleaned her bottom off. "It's cold!"

"Here," Rin said reaching into the tent they had set up for the night. She pulled out a blanket and tossed it onto Cherry.

"Ah! Who…" Cherry said quickly putting on the blanket and pulling it tight around herself. She then crawled up next to her mother for more warmth. "Man… its cold…"

"Well it is in the middle of winter," Rin said; Cherry rolled her eyes. "And if your quiet…" Rin spoke softly. Cherry looked up to her mother, "There's a Skarmory up in that tree…"

"Really?" Cherry asked looking up into the trees. For a long moment she didn't see anything, but then a glint of the fire reflection shown on its steel body. She gasped, it was a young baby and it was shivering, trying to get some heat from the fire. "Awe… its so cute…"

"NnHn," Rin said smiling up at the Skarmory. Rin quietly stood.

"What are you doing?" Cherry asked, wondering and a little worried. The chink of metal coins was heard. Cherry watched as her mother threw a couple pieces of change out onto the ground. The tree branch rustled as the little Skarmory looked over the side; its beak clicked with hunger.

"Now, just wait a minute," Rin said. "Have Chikorita ready, for when I tell you to go."

"Okay," Cherry whispered. She heard the Skarmory move on the branch more as it decided whether or not to go for the coins. Cherry felt around on her belt for Chikorita's pokéball. "Chikorita!" she whispered as the pokéball opened and released Chikorita. Before chikorita could voice its happiness Cherry put her hand over her Chikorita's mouth and shushed her.

Cherry quietly placed Chikorita on the ground as Rin tossed a few more coins. Skarmory was excited as it bounced in the tree and clicked its beak. "Chikorita, when I say, go, I want you to use vine whip on that Skarmory, go that?"

Chikorita nodded and said its signature, "Chika."

"Go easy on it, its only a…" There was a thump as the Skarmory hit the ground. It had grabbed its first coin and was moving to the next.

"Go now," rin said.

"Go! Chikorita!" Cherry yelled, scaring the young pokémon they were about to engage. "Use vine whip!" Cherry said.

Two vines extended from Chikorita's neck and sped towards the Skarmory. The Skarmory let out a cry as it swatted at the attacking vines. "Quick, use constrict!" The vines wrapped around Skarmory. The Skarmory took to flight, as it cried out in pain.

"Chika!" chikorita exclaimed in surprise as she was lifted off the ground.

"Chikorita, use your vine whip to anchor yourself by the fire," Cherry said thinking quickly. Chikorita sprouted two more vines and planed them in the thawed soil. "Good job, now force its neck down and slam it into the ground," Cherry watched her plan go into action as the Skarmory took a hard nose dive. It cried out before it hit the ground.

"Good job, Chikorita," Cherry said complimenting the little pokémon while she pulled out an empty pokéball. "Go, pokéball," Cherry said throwing the ball at the weakened pokémon. Cherry, her mom, and Chikorita watched as the pokémon was absorbed inside the pokéball. The captured indicator light went out with almost no fuss.

"Yeah! I caught a Skarmory!" Cherry exclaimed.

Rin laughed, "Yes, but I think your Chikorita might have a problem."

"What?" Cherry asked, stopping her celebration to look at Chikorita. "Ah!" She yelled as she saw Chikorita's tail, burnt black. "Oh, no! Chikorita!" she jumped down and grabbed the little pokémon. It had gotten burnt standing too close the fire during the battle. Chikorita cried her name, in pain, as Cherry thought of how to ease it. "The snow," she said, grabbing a hand full and pressing it on Chikorita's bottom.

Chikorita jumped from the pain of the touch, but was relieved as the coolness sunk in. Rin returned from an unknown trip to the care. "Here you might want to try this," Rin said holding out a burn heal. "Didn't think I'd actually need this."

"Oh, wow mom," Cherry said, amazed at her mother's knowledge of pokémon. "You are a really good trainer," Cherry complimented brushing the snow from Chikorita. "Hold still girl," she said to Chikorita, as she took aim with the burn heal.

"What can I say?" Rin asked. "Over thirty years in it," Rin said with a small laugh about herself, "Oh, makes me sound so old."

"That's because you are, mom," Cherry said, snickering. Chikorita stood accepting the medicine, Cherry guessed there was still some pain there.

"Hey now, that's mean," Rin said in a little girl's voice. "I am not that old."

"Fourteen to Fourty, mom," Cherry said, smiling. Rin stuck her tongue out and sat down. "See if I give you a burn heal next time."

"Oh, c'mon mom, I was only kidding," Cherry said, before turning back to Chikorita. "Now you take a good long rest," Cherry said pulling out Chikorita's pokéball. Chikorita said its name, softly agreeing. After putting Chikorita away, she returned to her mother and sat covering herself with blanket.

"Well, now's a good reason to stay at the Pokémon Center tomorrow night," Rin said stirring the fire.

"Yeah," Cherry sighed, "Two in one night and they both took out my pokémon before I could capture it."

"Well as good as an idea was for using the soft ground to anchor Chikorita, there was to problems," Rin explained putting a camp grill over the fire. "First, the soft ground, was great, but there is a downside, the ground, is soft and if that little Skarmory had been a smidgen stronger, it would have been off with Chikorita,"

"Quit it mom, your depressing me," Cherry said as she pulled her blanket over her tighter.

Rin laughed lightly as she placed a couple of items in tin foil over the fire. "Its one of my habits, telling people what they did wrong, so they can re-challenge me," Rin apologized. "Well, I'm going to feed my pokémon, will you watch over this? It shouldn't be too long."

"Yeah," Cherry, nodded. Rin stood and walked to the other side of the camp ground. Cherry watched as three pokémon were released from their pokéballs. Dewgong, Seel, Delibird, Sealeo and Swinub, all appeared around Rin. They all said their names, trying to speak to Rin at once.

"Yes, Yes, I know, I know," she said pulling scraps from a bag. "You guys want some fish?" she asked. The pokémon before her all squealed with glee and want. She started tossing them all fish, except for Swinub, who brushed up against Rin's feet. "Don't worry I haven't forgotten you," Rin said to swinub.

After the pokémon were all finished eating, Rin skillfully held four, full sized pokéballs out and retuned the four fish eaters. She picked up Swinub and walked back over to the fire. "So, how's the food look?" Rin asked sitting down with Swinub in hand.

"Huh!?" Chery hadn't paying attention, she had been watching the feeding. "Oh! Ah! Its burning!" she said fanning the hot aluminum foil.

Rin laughed as she used some tongs and grabbed the food out. "No its not," she said check the inside of the food. She placed the food onto a plate and handed it over to Cherry. "Hold that while I feed Swinub."

"Okay…" Cherry said as the food sat warming her legs. Cherry watched Rin gather some snow into a mound and then drop one of the foil wraps onto the mound. She put Swinub down and returned to the fire. "You make special food for swinub?" Cherry asked.

"Yep, its basically the same thing, but Swinub needs a little extra something, and since it's the only one that likes cooked food, I just go ahead and make a batch once a week," Rin explained.

"What do you have to put in it?" Cherry asked.

"A trade secret, that's my other reason for not letting Greg make my food," Rin said as she grabbed one of the wrapped foils.

"Oh," Cherry said slipping a hand out of the blanket to grab one of the foil food wraps. She silently unwrapped it inside her blanket, letting the warmth warm her.

"So, have you thought anymore about going on your own adventure?" Rin asked as she popped some food in her mouth.

"My own?" Cherry asked chewing on the cooked ground beef.

"Yes, you know, me and your father went on our own," Rin said. "Him and me were a pair when we joined up. Then there's the fact that your father was considered a master trainer at some point," She explained.

"Dad? Really?"

"Yep, you have never seen that man battle, he was like known other, able to predict moves and constantly calculating how to counter," Rin explained. "He's done four leagues and won two," she said before biting into a cooked carrot.

"Dad! Really!" Cherry said surprised that her own father was such a great trainer. "Why did he never tell us?"

"He wasn't worried about it," Rin said. "He humbles himself more than any other man I've met."

"Where's all his pokémon? Why haven't we ever seen them, met them or helped take care of them?" Cherry asked.

"You will, the day after tomorrow," Rin said. "Your father invested in a zoologist and made a ranch where the man could take care of the pokémon and make the grounds available for other trainers who went out on their own adventures."

"Really?" Cherry asked getting excited.

"Yes, in fact he's one of the leading scientist here in America," Rin said enjoying Cherry's excitement.

"Who, Who?" Cherry asked wanting to know.

"You might know him as Terrace," Cherry squealed. Her parents had started on of the most famous pokémon professors of all time. He worked with others around the world and had his own show about his discoveries.

"Wait," Cherry stopped as she thought a moment. "How where you guys able to afford that?" Cherry asked.

"Well, your father bought the land actually donated it with all his pokémon," Rin answered. "Your father and I were married and since the leagues funds us, and his dreams switched over to you guys, he just wanted what was best for his pokémon and whatever else he could do, before he left that world."

"Oh…" Cherry said. "Dad's so awesome!" Cherry said think of her dad in a new light. She and her father weren't close, but not far either, it was more her little brother that was closer to her dad.

"Yes, he was," Rin said. "And I bet you he could pick it all back up in a second if he really wanted to."

"Why, has he done that before?"

"Yep," Rin said. "You remember a couple of years ago when the house got destroyed?" Cherry nodded. "When those thieves tried to break in, and I was pulling you off, I had your father take all my pokémon and he battled it out."

"Awe man…" Cherry sighed. She had heard about the epic battle that had taken place in their home, but everyone thought it was Rin, her mom, and her dad had even said it was Rin.

Rin stood up and wadded the aluminum foil. "I suggest you feed your pokémon and give the Skarmory this," she said tossing the foil wad at Cherry.

Cherry caught the wad. "Oh, right," Cherry said pulling out her pokéballs. Rin came back to the fire and handed cherry another wad; she had returned swinub to its pokéball.

Cherry released Chikorita and Sandy first. "Hey, how you guys doing?" she asked grabbing one of the jars of food. Both responded weakly. "I know, tomorrow night we'll be in a pokémon center, and you can be healed. Alright?" they both responded weakly and started eating.

"Okay, time for Oddish," Cherry said releasing the pokémon. Oddish appeared more cheerful then her other two. "Here you go Oddish," Cherry said putting a plate down with the same stuff that Chikorita ate. Oddish repeated its name in thanks and started eating.

"Now, Skarmory," Cherry said releasing the pokémon. The young Skarmory stood as tall as Cherry was sitting. "Hi there," Cherry said offering the Skarmory a wad of foil. It clicked its beak, inspecting the wad, before grabbing it. She fed it two more wads.

After the pokémon were done eating she returned the paralyzed sandshrew to its pokéball. She pulled Chikorita and oddish into her lap and halfway covered them with the blanket. She then turned to the skarmory before.

"You alright?" She asked the skarmory, as her mother looked on. The skarmory made a demonstration of flapping its wings. "That's good," Cherry said smiling. "So would you like to be trained by me?" Skarmory said yes, by moving its beak up to Cherry's cheek and nudging it. She shivered from the is cold metal beak of the bird. "Br… thank you, Skarmory," Cherry said as she returned the pokémon to its pokéball.

"How are you two doing down there?" Cherry asked looking down at the two grass-type pokémon in her lap. Chikorita swayed its head back and forth saying its name over and over, but meaning she was alright. "So that burn heal helped out then?" Cherry asked. Chikorita smiled up and repeated its name happily.

"How are you oddish?" Cherry asked. Oddish spoke differently and there was little tonal difference. "So, um… I guess your alright then?" Cherry said unsure. The oddish repeated its name and did what looked like a bow. "Okay, well then, why don't you two have a good rest," she said returning both to their pokéballs.

After everything was taken care of she looked to her mom and yawned. "I think its about bed time Cherry said.

"That's probably right," Rin said smiling. "You ready to sleep in the freezer all night long?"

"Don't remind…" Cherry sighed. The one difference between she and her mother was the cold, Cherry didn't like it, Rin thrived in it.

"Oh, yeah, mom," Cherry said looking up; a thought popping into her head. "Why did you decide to tell me this now?"

"Oh, well some people know who I married and well, I didn't want it to be a shock.," Rin said, her voice communicating that it wasn't the real reason.

"Why else?"

"Eh, heh, heh, erm… uh…" Rin tried to think. "To comfort you in your adventure…"

"Adventure?" Cherry asked. "What adventure?"

"Oh… the one after the tournament," Cherry eye'd Rin heavily. Rin was going to cave, Cherry knew how to do it. "Agh! Me and your father agreed it was time for you to go on yours, your nearly four years behind," Rin said caving. Cherry was stunned.


	3. Chapter 3 Part A

Cherry lay in her sleeping bag

Cherry lay in her sleeping bag. She was caught somewhere in between Excitement and anger. Her parents were forcing her to go on an adventure. Her problem was she was so unprepared. She lay staring up at the tent ceiling. The truths being she had wanted to go on one, but never really did anything for it.

She had four pokémon now, more than what most people started off with. She had just that night learned that her parents were amazing trainers and that should have rubbed off on her. She didn't know what she was going to do. At least Professor Terrace would tell her what to do. She didn't like the predicament she was in.

Cherry sighed and tried to go to sleep, but it was hard considering it was so cold.

The morning came and went, Cherry in a daze. She tried not to think about after the tournament, only about her new pokémon, the tournament and catching a few more winks of sleep.

She learned back in her car seat, half asleep. Her two grass type pokémon, Chikorita and Oddish, sat in her lap, also asleep. Rin tried to talk to Cherry a couple times, but it didn't work. There was at one point her mom tried to turn up the stereo, but that only frustrated the two pokémon, who proceeded to smack Rin with their vine whips; cherry wished she had a more restful night for that.

About midday they stopped for food at a local restaurant. The Snolax Buffet was a nice cozy place. There were several lines of buffets and even some for pokémon. The Two girls stopped for lunch.

"Come on," Rin said jumping out of the car.

"What?" Cherry asked sleepily. Yawning, Cherry got out of the care as the two grass types followed her. Cherry followed her mom in.

"Two adults and…" Rin turned to count. "I think about seven pokémon. Do you serve steel types?" Rin asked the host.

"No ma'am," The Host said. The Host was a dark skinned man with back hair. His brown eyes scanned both girls. If Cherry was more awake she knew she'd feel awkward. His build was about average.

"Okay, well then, I guess it will be seven," Rin said.

"May I have your pokémon?" The Host asked.

"Oh, yes," Rin said handing him, four of her five pokémon. "Cherry he needs your pokémon," Rin turned to the stand-in-her-sleep Cherry. "Please forgive my daughter, she hates the cold and wont sleep well."

Rin snapped her fingers trying to get her awake. "Cherry…" Rin asked as Cherry shook awake.

"Huh?" Cherry asked confused.

"Cherry, he needs your pokémon, Cherry, Cherry! Ch-" Rin said. She sighed and pulled the Sandshrew off Cherry's belt. Cherry kept nodding off and waking up, as Rin handed the Host Chikorita, Oddish and Sandy. "Like I said, please forgive her…" Rin apologized.

"Might I suggest a bib?" The host asked pulling out two plates and two glasses.

Rin seriously considered it. "Um…" she looked at Cherry. "Yeah, go ahead."

Cherry awoke again, with a snort. "Hey, I don't need a bib," She said very groggily.

"Yes you do," Rin said. "Or would you like to ruin your brand knew trainer clothes, before we get to the tournament?"

"Not… Not… Not going…" Cherry started snoring.

"Come on, you," Rin said putting her arm around Cherry. She grabbed the plates and directed Cherry to a seat. Rin took pity on her little girl and went to go grab food for her. Rin came back with food she knew Cherry liked.

Rin sat down with both plates, putting one in front of Cherry. "So how many hours of sleep did you get last night?" Rin asked watching Cherry trying to eat her food.

With food in her mouth, Cherry spoke, "W'at's one push on'?"

"You got two hours of sleep?" Rin asked. She knew as a teenager she wouldn't have been able to do that either, unless she had had large amounts of caffeine. Rin decided to shrug it off. "So are you not the least bit worried about giving your pokémon to someone?"

"No, not at all, Nurse Jacey is a very nice person," Cherry said. "She always takes great care of Chikorita and Sandy…" Cherry had pretty much finished eating.

"Ah," Rin said. Cherry didn't know it was the host who had them. "So, what about the food?"

"It was good…" Cherry said before dozing off again. Rin sighed and finished her plate of food. She went back for more.

After about ten minutes, Rin had gotten tired of the place. Cherry wasn't helping either by sleeping there. She decided to have a little fun while their pokémon ate their fill. She flicked little paper wads from their napkins at Cherry. Cherry didn't notice.

"How was your meal today sir?" the host asked a couple who were trying to get their pokémon back.

"It was great."

"Yes, very delicious."

"Thank, you, sir, madam," the host turned to both and bowed his head. I will go get your pokémon now," the host said going in the back. After a few minutes of waiting there was a rumble.

"Ack!" Cherry woke up instantly. "Mom! What's going!?"

Rin stood and looked around. Out the window a Hot Air balloon rocketed away. "Oh… no…" Rin said.

"What, what?" cherry asked just before discovering, "Ah! Where's my pokémon!"

"I made a mistake," Rin said grabbing Cherry's arm.

"What!? What do you mean?"

"Someone! Call the police, Team rocket has pulled a dirty trick. Their making off with our pokémon!" Rin shouted. She pulled Cherry out to the car. "C'mon, we got to hurry," she said throwing cherry in the passenger seat.

"Why, what's going on?"

"Team rocket stole out pokémon," Rin said starting the car and jamming on the gas.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, mom!" Cherry yelled taken aback by her mother's enthusiasm.

"We need to catch up with them, they got mine, yours and a whole bunch of other peoples pokémon," Rin said as she sped out of town. Sirens were blaring behind them. "You still have your Skarmory, right?"

Cherry checked her belt. "Yes, why?"

"We're going to need him," she said speeding up. They were catching up to the balloon. A pokémon was apparently propelling the balloon with its flamethrower.

"Is that it?" Cherry asked looking up at the balloon.

"Yeah, I need your Skarmory to go up and pop it," Rin explained.

"But he's so little," Cherry protested.

"Well he's the only flying type we've got, and you need to start training it now," Rin said as they shot over a curb onto a back road. "Do it now!" Rin demanded.

"Okay, Okay," Cherry said opening the mood roof. "Go! Skarmory!" she released the pokémon on the top of the car. The Skarmory gave its signature cry. "Skarmory! Do you see that balloon?" Cherry asked. Skarmory looked up at it, and then back to Cherry. "I need you to go and fly through it," she said moving her hair from flying in her face.

The Skarmory took to flight with a cry. "Careful of the flames!" Cherry said nervous. With a few hard pressed flaps it sped off towards the balloon. Cherry and rin watched the pokémon go. "Careful, Skarmory…" Cherry said to herself.

"Don't worry," Rin comforted. "I know Skarmory can handle it,"

"You sure?" Cherry said. She was worried about both her pokémon and Skarmory fighting so quick.

"Yes, just watch," Rin said as they neared the balloon. It looked as Skarmory had reached the balloon. A bolt of lightning shot out towards Skarmory.

"Ah! Skarmory," Cherry said jumping up and hanging out the moon roof. "Skarmory! Watch out!" Cherry screamed as the pokémon took its first shot at the balloon. Cherry gasped watching. Skarmory bit and pulled at the siding of the balloon before entering inside. Cherry and Rin both watched the balloon slowly fall.

Suddenly the flamethrower stoped. "Oh, no," Cherry gasped again. "Skarmory! Watch out for the flamethrower!" but the warning came too late as the flames shot up inside the balloon. The balloon temporarily shot up as another hole was ripped into the bottom half of the balloon. Skarmory fell out of control to earth. "Ah! No! Skarmory!" Cherry cried, watching.

Skarmory laned on the road ahead as the balloon took a slow tumble to the earth. "Hurry mom, Hurry!" cherry demanded, feeling the car put its engine to the max. The sped towards the fallen pokémon. Rin jammed on the brakes as the got close to the pokémon. Skarmory lay in the middle of the road. The police cars sped up behind them, trying to catch the thieves.

Rin stopped on the side of the road. Cherry burst out the door and into the road to check on skarmory. "Cherry, wait!" Rin screamed as cherry ran to the young skarmory. She reached the Skarmory and got down on one knee only to realize the sirens were speeding towards her. Cherry screamed as she held the downed pokémon.

Something about her size grabbed her. It felt about her size. The sirens suddenly changed direction, from which they came. Cherry had shut her eyes, but opened them when the change had happened. Cherry was in the surrounding forest.

"Uh…" Cherry blinked. Her heart was pumping adrenaline, heavily, and she was confused.

"Your safe now," A voice said from behind.

"Huh?" che turned, but a black shadow disappeared into the trees.

Cherry got up, "Um… thank you?" she asked, unsure of what happened. Her legs were wobbly. Skarmory groaned on the ground. "Oh! Skarmory," she fell back down and hugged the pokémon. "You did great," Cherry thanked it. "You just have a good rest, alright?" Cherry asked as she returned the pokémon.

Cherry sighed getting up again. "I'm not cut out for this…" she sighed as she headed towards the sirens.

She made it out to the road. "Cherry!" Rin called out searing for Cherry.

"Over here, mom," Cherry called running a little ways down the road.

"Oh! Thank the heavens!" Rin cried grabbing cherry. Cherry felt a tear hit her head. And looked up into Rin's crying face. "I thought I had lost you," she cried. "I wasn't sure what to think when the Lucario grabbed you, but… Oh… Thank you lucario…" rin said hugging Cherry tighter.

Cherry hugged her mother back, and sniffed as she felt the tears well up herself. "Its okay mom, I… I'm fine."

Rin slowly let go and sniffed. "It would be one thing to lose my pokémon, but if I were to lose you… I… I don't want to think about it…" Rin said wiping her eyes.

"Its okay mom," Cherry sniffed. "Now… Let's go get our pokémon."

Rin laughed in her tears. "Yes, lets."

They both jumped into the car and headed towards the police vehicles.


	4. Chapter 3 Part B

Cherry and her mother both ran towards the police force

Cherry and her mother both ran towards the police force. Officers all surrounded the downed balloon. Pokéballs were being hauled off and placed in a sack to be redistributed back to their owners. Cherry heard orders of a very familiar officer.

"Come on now!" Cherry looked to see who was shouting. She was shocked to see it Officer Elburg. Officer Elburg was shouting for people to do things like picking up pokéballs and forming search parties. She was dumbfounded that the officer that protected her home town was actually here.

"Officer Elburg?" Cherry asked wondering what was going on.

"That's her name, yes," Rin explained as they entered the ranks of the police force. "It's a very large family."

"Move you butts!" Officer Elburg shouted. "Get the Growlith and Archanine units out here. We need to catch them," She shouted, commanding the forces. "Oh… hello?" Officer Elburg looked up at the two girls.

"Officer Elburg?" Cherry still asked.

"Yes, that's who I am, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"I thought you lived in Tandraville…"

"I just told you, It's a large clan," Rin said. "Did you not listen to me?"

"Yes, that's my…" Officer Elburg counted on her fingers. "My third cousin. As your mother said we are a large clan, most cities and many towns has at least one Elburg living in them."

"Oh…" Cherry said, disappointed. She had hoped to see one of the people she knew.

"But, anyway, is there a…" Officer Elburg looked over Cherry. "Hey! Your that girl I almost ran over!" Officer Elburg exclaimed.

"Yes, and luckily that Lucario showed up," Rin said plopping her hand on Cherry's head.

"That was scary…" Cherry said more to herself. "I thought I had lost Skarmory… I haven't even had him a full day."

"Yes, we've had a reports of a Lucario running around," Officer Elburg said thinking about it. "But anyway, I need to get back to work. Those thieves stole a bunch of pokémon, and we only have a fraction of what they ran off with."

"How can we help officer?" Rin asked quickly.

"Got any speedy pokémon that can follow their tracks or sniff them out?" Officer Elburg asked.

"No, I don't think so…" Rin sighed. "They stole seven of our pokémon, and then took out my daughters Skarmory, all we have left is my young Swinub."

"Poor Skarmory…" Cherry said quietly, she felt so bad for the young pokémon.

"Wait, Swinub!?" Officer Elburg asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Rin said confirming it.

"That's perfect!" Officer Elburg said. "Swinubs are known for their sniffing capabilities! Ma'am if we could just borrow your swinub for a little bit."

"Um… I guess you can," Rin said surprised and a little confused. Rin pulled out her pokéball containing swinub. "I knew it could sniff out and detect stuff, but I thought it just looked for mushrooms?"

"Usually it does," Officer Elburg said. "It'll be great if we could use it until the Arcanine group got here."

"Alright, alright," Rin said releasing the small pokémon. In a flash of light, Swinub appeared on the ground with a small snort. "Hey, swinub," Rin said crouching to the ground. The pokémon looked oblivious.

"Mom," cherry said looking down at the small pokémon. "You know swinub is practically oblivious to everything…"

"No, you just got to speak its language," Officer Elburg said, also crouching down. "we just have to hope they got some fungus on their feet when they were running," Officer Elburg explained.

"That's really unlikely," Cherry said doubtful.

"No…" Rin said thinking about it. "They were working in a restaurant."

"My thoughts too," Officer Elburg said. Officer Elburg turned to her radio, "I need all officers in pursuit of the suspects to clear a path. A possible Swinub will be passing through. Again," Officer Elburg repeated herself, before ending it.

"Well, now lets see, where are your tracks?" Rin asked picking up Swinub to carry it.

"This way," Officer Elburg escorted them. "A little ways up in the forest they end. Our tracking squad is already out there," Officer Elburg explained. "I've requested them to halt and wait."

"Okay, well let's just see how well my trainings worked out," Rin said putting the swinub down infront of the tracks. "Hey swinub," Rin asked the little pokémon, "Do you smell anything… Particular, on these tracks?"

To Cherry's surprised swinub sniffed the tracks when asked. The swinub jumped a little and snorted. "Something special?" Rin asked, lightly teasing it. The swinub responded with louder snorts and hopping, it wanted its apparent food. "Go get it boy," Rin said smacking the hind of swinub. With a loud snort swinub shot off into the woods.

"Whoa!" Cherry gasped as the little pokémon zoomed into the forest.

"Awesome training there, miss…?"

"Mrs. Rin Laundry," Rin said. "Gym leader of Tundraville, Ice leader of the New England league."

"No wonder its so good," Officer Elburg said. "We'd better get going, that swinub has probably caught up with the thieves already.

"Your right," Rin agreed. "You coming Cherry?"

"Yes," Cherry said as she started to chase after the two older women.

Meanwhile, in the forest.

"C'mon Lenka!" Terry said as she made her way through the underbrush of the forest. "Hurry it up, I can hear the police!"

"I can't help it," Lenka said. He was a strong man, but he wasn't able to carry as many pokémon him and his group had stolen.

"Isn't there a machoke or something in that bag to help?" Terry said. "The other two parties have probably already made it to the safe point."

"Well, if your so worried about it, why don't you carry the bag?" Lenka asked putting the bag down. He searched inside of a strong pokémon.

"As if a lady should carry such things," Terry said discussed at the thought.

"You could at least help me," Lenka said looking through the pokéballs. "How about this one?" Lenka asked as he released a Caterpie.

"No, way!"

"Darn, and I thought that one was going to be a good one…" Lenka went back to searching. Lenka was a large muscular man, built for Team rocket's grunt work. He was in his traditional Team Rocket Lackey outfit.

"Hurry it up," Terry complained. Terry was a dainty frail girl, with a master mind of strategies. This was her biggest heist of pokémon yet, and it was all going down the shoots since their balloon was taken out.

"How about your Combusken?" Lenka asked, trying a few more pokéballs.

"No, She's tired out from the balloon and would do us no good," Terry sighed. "Now, hurry up and find the stupid pokémon!"

"How's this?" Lenka asked releasing a Makuhita.

"Now that's perfect!" Terry said delighted.

Lenka put the bag over his shoulder and lifted it up. "Makuhita…" Lenka said in a very serious voice. "I'm afraid your pokémon trainer has traded you," Lenka said. Makuhita looked down. "But, I'll be your new trainer from now on," Lenka said kindly, deceiving the pokémon. "Right now I need your help carrying this bag, can you do it?" Lenka asked.

A buzz filled the air and the sound of feet halting was heard. Makuhita jumped back against a tree. "What's going on?" Lenka asked standing.

"I don't know…" Terry said looking around.

"I suggest you both move," a non-human voice said.

"Huh!?" both thieves turned to look in between them. "Who are you?" they both asked in unison, to the Lucario standing between them.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," the lucario said before disappeared.

"What's he mean Terry?" Lenka asked. Small snorts were heard behind them. "Uh…" Lenka turned to look, but was taken out by a speeding pokémon. "Yow!" Lenka yelled as he was thrown to the ground.

Terry screamed as the swinub tackled her to the ground. "Ah! Get this thing off of me!" she flailed about on the ground.

"Ow…" Lenka complained sitting up.

"Hey! I see them!" a voice yelled. More shouts answered the voice.

"Darn it… Lenka said standing up.

"Go Mightyena!" an Officer Elburg yelled. "Use Take Down On the Big One!"

Lenka jumped up quickly and started to run. "Every man for himself," he said to Terry who was immobilized by the swinub's search for whatever was on Terry. Terry cried out, within minutes of Lenka's leaving. The mightyena was hot on his trail, he had no opportunity for mess ups.

Lenka realized he was on the right course for the meeting point, if only he could shake the Mightyena. "You shouldn't steal pokémon," the non-human voice said again.

"Ack!" Lenka yelled out as he felt his foot caught and saw the Lucario waiting for him. It smiled at him before disappearing and the full weight of the Mightyena was on him. "No!" Lenka yelled as the Mightyena pinned him.

With in a minute, three officers were on him and baring down on him. "No! I don't want to go!"

"Well, your going to," Officer Elburg said. He felt a hand in his pocket grabbing his ID. "Mr. Lenka Smith, I, Officer Elburg of Dratinsville, am placing you under arrest for over four hundred counts of thievery." The three officers pinning him down pulled him up to standing. "You have the right to remain…" Officer Elburg started to read him his rights.

Cherry and her mother looked on with pleasure of their success. Swinub sat in Rin's arms as they watched the thieves carted off. Rin turned to Cherry, "Ready to jump two more states and stop by a Pokémon Center?"

"Just after we get our pokémon back," Cherry said with enthusiasm.

"That's my girl," Rin said proudly. "Let's go." They headed back to the police force who was busy sorting out the pokéballs.


	5. Chapter 4

Cherry slept silently as she and her mom passed into Iowa

Cherry slept silently as she and her mom passed into Iowa. It and their previous state, Illinois were both part of the Plain's League. The sky out side looked ominous as it threatened snow. Rin and Cherry were going to stop soon at a nearby Pokémon Center, when they could find one.

Rin knew Cherry was exhausted, she would be too. Between announcing that Cherry was to go on her own adventure, catching new pokémon, and then fighting a band of thieves, she was surprised her daughter hadn't collapsed sooner.

The light slowly faded as the evening hours dragged in snow. A Pokémon Center was just ahead. Rin decided this one would be as good as any. She pulled over.

"Wake up Cherry," Rin said getting out.

"A few more minutes…" Cherry mumbled.

"I know, but you can get that after we get your pokémon healed," Rin said as she reached in the back to grab a pair of bags. "Come on," Rin said pulling the young girl out of the car.

"I don't want to get up…." Cherry complained half asleep.

"This way," Rin said pulling her daughter in.

"Why did you turn on the AC?" Cherry mumbled.

"Hello, and welcome to the Turnip Town Pokémon center," Nurse Jacey said.

"Hello," Rin said with a smile. "We have a few injured pokémon, and a few that could probably need to be looked over.

"Alright," Nurse Jacey said looking at her computer. "Are any of them poisoned or in any serious condition?" She asked.

"No…" Rin said at first. "Well two may have been burned, but we applied burn heal to one."

"Which one hasn't had the burn heal?" Nurce Jacey asked.

"Cherry, come over here," Rin grabbed Cherry and pulled her to the desk. "Cherry, show her your Skarmory."

"Huh!?" Cherry opened her eyes lightly and looked at Nurse Jacey. "Nurse Jacey?"

"Yes?" She answered back.

"Are we in Tundraville?" Cherry asked.

"Sorry, she's a bit sheltered…" Rin apologized.

"No, that's my second cousin's sister inlaw," Nurse Jacey said.

"They're another large clan," Rin said.

"Oh, well, um…" Cherry had to think a moment to why they were there. "Um… I caught two pokémon, all four of my pokémon have burn hurt, Sandy's been paralyzed Oddish was beat by Sandy, Chikorita got burned by a fire, and Skarmory was burnt and then fell to the ground."

"Oh, um… What is Sandy?" Nurse Jacey asked.

"Oh… um… a Sandshrew," Cherry said as she slumped forward. Nurse Jacey stood behind a desk that Cherry laid her head on.

"Well," Nurse Jacey said. "I can have them ready to go by tomorrow morning, is that alright?"

"I need my pokémon checked to," Rin said handing over five pokéballs.

"Oh! Um… okay," Nurse Jacey said quickly looking through her computer schedual. "Are any of these badly hurt?" Nurse Jace asked.

"No," Rin answered.

"I can have them all ready by ten tomorrow morning, if that's alright with you?"

"That's fine," Rin said as Cherry stood, half asleep. "Cherry, you need to give her, your pokémon!" Rin yelled, tickling Cherry's sides.

"EEH!" Cherry squealed, jumping. "Mom! What are you doing stop it!" Cherry yelled.

Rin stopped and said, "You need to give Nurse Jacey your pokémon.

"You couldn't have just taken them off my belt?" Cherry asked grabbing the four pokéballs.

"Nope, besides you should be awake anyway, instead of standing there asleep," Rin said.

Cherry sighed as Nurse Jacey took their pokémon. "I assume you need a room fot the night?" Nurse Jacey asked.

"That's be great," Rin said handing Nurse Jacey her Gym Leader card.

"Oh, wow," Nurse Jacey said in surprise. "I wasn't expecting a gym leader so soon."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked. "We just finished the leader suite," Nurse Jacey said. "Would you like to stay?"

"Sure," Rin said. "It'll be better than our tents and sleeping bags.

"Yeah, we're far enough north here, where you almost have to stay in during the winter months," Nurse Jacey explained. "Let me get your pokémon going and then I'll show you two to your rooms. Chansey! Blissey! We have a few more for the night.

Rin watched as the two egg pokémon popped out from one of the inner halls and walked over to the counter. Nurse Jacey had placed all the pokéballs on two trays, one for all of Cherry's and one for Rin's. "Alright, lets show you your rooms," Nurse Jacey said walking out from behind the desk.

"Wake up, Cherry," Rin said nudging Cherry and then pulling her along.

"We'll go up to the trainers lodgings first," Nurse Jacey said starting to climb the stair case. Cherry had her eyes closed against the light, and hadn't seen the stairs, so when she had gotten to them she tripped. Nurse Jacey turned back, "I guess we should probably use the elevator."

Nurse Jacey walked them to the elevator. Inside Nurse Jacey hit the forth floor. "Wow, we're going to be up there…" Rin said looking at the floor numbers, "Or at least compared to Tundraville's homes and Pokémon Center."

"This center has been remodeled for more trainers and traveling gym leaders," Nurse Jacey explained.

"You have lots of gym leaders coming through?" Rin asked.

"Not really too many, but there have been in recent years, so we just took one of the bed rooms and remodeled for gym leaders, to give them a little more room and privacy," Nurse Jacey explained. "With this Gum leader gathering, I've had three pass through just this week."

"Oh," Rin said getting ideas to find out who was going to be in the tournament. "What leaders were they?"

"I'm sorry, I can't give you that information," Nurse Jacey said, knowing what game Rin was playing at.

"Darn…" Rin said, "What about their pokémon types?" She tried again.

"Also, I can't give you," Nurse Jacey said.

The elevator dinged to a halt at the third floor. "This way please," Nurse Jacey said leading the two out. Happiny's ran around the floor cleaning with rags attached to their feet. Nurse Jacey stopped at a door and turned to the other two girls. "This will be where your daughter will be sleeping," Nurse Jacey said, "Please insert your trainers card."

"Uh… Trainers card?" Rin asked.

"Yes, please," She smiled at them.

"Uh… Cherry is exactly entered into any league yet," Rin said with a light laugh.

"If she has a breeding card or some other Pokémon registration ID on her, that would work too," Nurse Jacey explained.

"Heh, heh, he…." Rin laughed sadly. "She doesn't…"

"What's the matter, mom?" Cherry asked suddenly.

"Your awake?" Rin said in surprise.

"A bit…" Cherry said sleepily. "What's wrong?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Nurse Jacey here, need some form of Pokémon registration," Rin said.

"Oh… I don't have any…" Cherry said. "Is there somewhere I can sleep?"

Nurse Jacey sighed before speaking, "You just lucky I don't always follow the rules, Miss Laundry. If its alright with you, Mrs. Laundry would you allow your daughter to sleep in same room with you?"

"Of course," Rin said wondering about the odd question. "Why did you even ask that?"

"Well, some trainers and their parents stay separate, while others go back and forth, so by regulations I must ask," Nurse Jacey explained.

"Ah… I seem to remember our Nurse Jacey complaining about those too," Rin said. "Some trainers actually called our Jacey crazy."

"Most of my family gets that," Nurse Jacey said. "With current laws, we sometimes have to actually ask if we should give life saving surgery," Nurse Jacey sighed.

"Well, I guess, where's our room now?" Rin asked. Cherry had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"Right this way," Nurse Jacey said putting on a smile again. Nurse Jacey stopped at the a more lavish door than compared to the rest in the hall. "This is the Gym leader room. Just slip your Gym Leader card through this slot," Nurse Jacey indicated a little card reader next to the door.

"Okay," Rin said pulling out her card. She inserted it and a little red light indicator flashed green with a loud click. The door was slightly pushed open, when it unlocked. "Thank you Nurse Jacey."

"No problem, you both have a good night yourselves," Nurse Jacey said giving her good nights. "I'll be downstairs till ten, if you need anything from that point on Chansey and Blissey will help you out."

"I don't think you'll be hearing a peep out of us," Rin said. Nurse jacey laughed and said good night.

Rin shut the door and turned to their room. The room was large and had two beds in it. One was already occupied by Cherry. Rin sighed; the young girl was quick for sleep, now. The room had a large domed roof that looked out at the night sky; snow was starting to cover it. Just like the beds, there were two book shelves, two couches and two computers with phone line hook ups.

Rin placed the bags at the end of her bed, and walked over to the computers. She put started to dial out to her home. After a few seconds her husband picked up. "Hello? Oh! Hi, Dear," Mr. Laundry answered.

"Hi, honey," Rin said with a smile. "How are you two doing?" She asked quickly.

"Just fine, I just put Cadan to bed. How are you two doing?" Mr. Laundry asked.

"Between me explaining to her what was going to happen and then a little run-in we had with team rocket; she's out cold," Rin said turning to look at Cherry. "I'm a bit worried though, you sure we should do this?" Rin asked. "I mean, she hasn't prepared or anything."

"Don't worry, Rin, I got that all covered," Mr. Laundry said. "Did you tell her about me?"

"She was amazed, even more so, when I told her how you funded half of Professor Terrace's research," Rin said.

"When are you two going to see him?" Mr. Laundry asked.

"We should be at his lab by afternoon tomorrow," Rin said trying to do that math. "I think."

"With the way you drive, I'd say more like midday if you get an early start," Mr. Laundry said laughing.

"Oh, hush," Rin laughed also. "But, we wont be getting too much of a head start," she said, turning serious.

"Why's that?"

"Cherry caught two new pokémon…"

"Wow, all in two days?" Mr. Laundry asked.

"Yes, but…"

"Which ones?" he asked interrupting.

"Uh… an Oddish and a Skarmory, but THAT's besides the point," Rin said making sure her husband could cut her off. "So, all we had that could actually fight team Rocket was Cherry's Skarmory. Well the skarmory caught up to the balloon and started shedding it. I forgot to mention, they were using a fire pokémon to propel themselves, but anyway, they turned that fire pokémon on Skarmory, and well it wasn't a pleasant fall for little Skarmory."

"Hm… I see," he said. "Did Skarmory have a bent beak or wing?"

"I don't know, I haven't had a chance to look at it," Rin explained. "Cherry was a little more protective of the little thing after its fall. Whenever she wasn't sleeping she had a hold of its pokéball."

"I assume you got all the pokémon back from team Rocket?" he asked. "Yes, we left as soon as we got ours."

"It was apparently quick," he said. "There was a news story on it this evening, the police mentioned you both, not by name, but they remembered your gym."

"Heh, heh," Rin laughed. "You wont believe how we caught them," Rin said smiling.

"Do tell," Mr. Laundry said.

"Well, we down to one pokémon. You remember that Swinub I've been training?" Rin asked.

"Yes, don't tell you caught them with that," he said.

"We did, with a little help of a Lucario too," Rin said.

"Darn, you," Mr. Laundry said. "Whenever I'm not with you, you see all the good pokémon."

"What can I say?" Rin laughed. "I guess its just my cool personality." Both laughed at the comment.

"Now, on with your story," Mr. Laundry said.

"Yes, well Officer Elburg was down a crew of Growliths and Arcanines. She asked if I had any, and I said 'all I have is my swinub,' and she got all excited and wanted to use it. So I let her, and sure enough that little thing knew right where to go. Elburg said it was the funniest thing watching the little swinub mow over the thieves. That's where lucario came in. One of the thieves started to run, and Elburg sent her Mightyena after it. With in a few seconds, both were out of sight, we chased after of course as the police rounded up the first thief. At some point or other the lucario showed up and tripped the man, and the Mightyena was able to take him down."

"Wait, you said they were out of sight, so how did you see the lucario," Mr. Laundry asked.

"Well I slowed as I caught up to the man and when I looked to the side, me was disappearing into the forest," Rin explained. "Officer Elburg said there had been several sightings before the thieves came in, but apparently Cherry was the first to actually come into contact with it."

"What!?" Mr. Laundry asked shocked and disappointed.

"Yes, that's right, but I'll let cherry tell you tomorrow when she wakes," Rin said with a smile.

"You tease me so much…" He sighed.

"So how are things on your end?" Rin asked.

"Mostly the same, quieter and less frigid," Mr. Laundry, joked.

"'You tease me so'" Rin mocked, and then both laughed again.

"But anyway, I better let you go, your probably wanting some sleep also," he said.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked. "I called you, and I'm not letting you go," Rin teased more.

"I…"

"Hold on," There was a knock at the door. "I guess I got to let you go, night love," Rin said hanging up.

Rin walked over to the door and opened. Nurse Jacey stood out side with Blissey. "Um… what's the mater?" Rin asked stepping mostly out of the room.

"We've had a development with the Skarmory," Nurse Jacey said. "I'll need you and your daughter to come right away."


	6. Chapter 5

Across the window in a surgeon's room, the little skarmory lay on a hospital bed

Across the window in a surgeon's room, the little skarmory lay on a hospital bed. Monitors were hooked up to it and a bent up, scrunched up beak showed the battle it had gone through. Its mouth was open, not able to receive air through its battered up nose. Rin watched it, her strait face not betraying her worry for the pokémon before her or for Cherry, who owned the pokémon.

"I have done as much as I can, for now," Nurse Jacey said, standing next to Rin. "The beak is a big problem, it landed strait on it."

"I can see that, what can be done now?" Rin asked.

"Well, I can't fix her, nor can this facility," Nurse Jacey started to explain. "There are three options, a forth if you want to try and move it to another facility, but they would only offer these choices too."

"And what are they?" Rin asked.

"The first would be to leave it," Nurse jacey said. "It wouldn't be able to battle, defend itself and it would need constant care."

"No, a pokémon should be a pokémon," Rin said thinking of possibly what Cherry would do.

"The second, I could bring in a local black smith," Nurse Jacey said. "He could right the beak, he's done it before. But the problem is it is very painful for the pokémon."

"You wouldn't num it or put it to sleep?" Rin asked.

"Dear heavens, no!" Nurse Jacey explained. "Its just after the procedure, Skarmory will be in a lot of pain and its beak will be very brittle, it wouldn't be able to battle, but it can at least live normally in the care of a human trainer."

"What's the third?" Rin asked. "I don't much like the first two."

"The third will be the most painful," Nurse Jacey said, "But it will come out with a very strong beak, and it could live in its natural state."

"How is it worse than the second?"

"Well, the second would just right it with what's there, but the third would right and strengthen it with the use of the black smith's techniques and the power of combined metals," Nurse Jacey explained.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked wondering about combining metals.

"Most modern buildings are built with steel and concrete," Nurse Jacey continued. "Steel is formed when you take several metals and blast oxygen into them. From there if you cool them quickly and over a several repeated steps, the steel will be produced. Now it's the process of heating and cooling that will be painful."

"Steel is weak when it comes to fire…" Rin said quietly to herself.

"Yes, and that's why it hurts it so much," Nurse Jacey said. "I wouldn't suggest it, but its there, and I wouldn't expect Skarmory to like people too much either."

There was a long pause. Rin watched the young Skarmory as it lay on the bed. Blissey tried her best to keep healing the pokémon, but all it could do was spray the comforting hyper potions on the small pokémon.

"I'm going to rule out Cherry no matter what she thinks," Rin said finally. "I want you to strengthen that beak, but only if you can get it out of here and do it tonight."

"Are you sure?" Nurse Jacey asked.

"Yes, quiet," Rin said with a hard tone. "I don't want Cherry knowing, nor do I want you telling her either."

"Yes, ma'am," Nurse Jacey said already dialing on the phone.

Rin watched the small pokémon. Rin wouldn't have chosen the option if Cherry wasn't about to fight in a tournament and then leave on her own adventure. Rin hoped that the small pokémon wouldn't blame Cherry, rather thank her.

"He says he's firing up the furnace now," Nurse Jacey said. "He said if we got Skarmory over to him now, he would take care of it by morning."

"Good, I will go and see for myself," Rin said turning to go up and grab her things.

"Wait!" Nurse Jacey said grabbing Rin's arm. "Are you sure? I-I've only ordered this once before, and it was a horrible experience for everyone."

"It sounds like it," Rin said coldly. "But I would rather it be a stong a pokémon afraid of humans and able to live on its own, rather than a weak pokémon that would depend on every ounce of a human's care."

"But…"

"I'll be ready in a few minutes, I will make sure that Cherry wont ever have know about this said deed," Rin turned back and head back up to her and Cherry's room.

Inside the room, it was dark. Cherry lay on the bed she had chosen. Rin walked over to her daughter. Rin sat down and watched Cherry sleep. She hoped Cherry would never learn of this procedure that her pokémon had to endure.

"Cherry…" Rin said quietly. Cherry quietly mumbled in her sleep. "Cherry can you wake up for a minute?"

"M… Mom?" cherry said quietly, she was still half asleep.

"I need to go take care of something, alright?" Rin said to her daughter. "If you need something, your father is only a phone call away, alright?"

"Yes, yes…" Cherry mumbled wanting to get some more sleep.

"Good night," Rin whispered as she gave her daughter a kiss on her cheek. "I love you," she whispered standing up. She walked to the door and shut off all the lights before exiting.

Cherry quietly sat up. She had an empty pokéball in her hand. "Skarmory…" she mumbled quietly. She pulled out her pokégear. It was half past eight. She wondered what was going to happen. Ambulance sirens suddenly blared out from the Pokémon Center. "Oh No…"

Rin sat in the front seat of the Ambulance. Nurse Jacey sat up front with her. Blissey and Chancey were both in the back holding down Cherry's young Skarmory. Rin watched the pokémon squirm in pain as they headed for the smith. After every bump or hard turn, the pokémon would scream out in pain. Rin did her best to stay emotionless.

"How long until we're there?"

"Another minute if traffic stays clear and the road stays clear," Nurse Jacey said. They hit a pot hole and Skarmory let out its biggest cry yet. After a few moments Nurse Jacey announced they were there, as she popped over a curbed.

A tall, bark and burly man stood at the door, waiting. Rin jumped out as Nurse Jacey and the two other pokémon unloaded Skarmory. "Inside with all of ya'!" The man said loudly ushering them into a very hot work shop.

"Sorry to that we had something this late," Nurse Jacey apologized.

"Not a problem, little miss," The big man said, a slight Scottish accent was hinted. "Now, why don' you head yourself back down to the center, I'll handle it from here."

"Yes," Nurse Jacey said thanking him also. "I'm going to leave Chancey here, is that alright?"

"Plenty fine by me," The man said turning to Rin. "And who might you be lass?"

"I am Rin, the leader of Tandraville gym, the one who ordered the operation," Rin said.

"Ah, mind you it will not be a pretty one; I suggest you got with Nurse Jacey there," The man said.

"No, I will stay and watch," Rin said preparing herself. "I'll stay and help anyway I can."

"Welcome aboard Miss Rin," The man said. "My names Tiren, I'll be your surgeon tonight," he said putting on a black apron. "My suggestion for now is stay out of the way of the open furnace and use these," he said handing Rin a pair of fresh ear plugs.

"What are these for?" Rin asked.

"When that young one wakes, there will be Hell to pay," he said pulling out a large piece of blackened metal. "Chansey, you got those burn heals ready?" He called out to the healing pokémon. It saluted its readiness. "Alright, come on out," Tiren said releasing three pokéballs.

Two Charmellions and a Pidgeotto were released. "What are they for?" Rin asked.

"Super heat the furnace," Tiren said. "Pokémon steel is much harder to work with and needs more heat. Chansey! Bring that poor pokémon over here," Tiren called pulling out a table. The three other pokémon took their places around a large stone furnace. Chansey wheeled the pokémon up to a heavy iron table on wheels. "Let's get started. Skarmory, prepare yourself for the worst pain ever…"

Tiren shoved a metal wedge that was made to fit a healthy Skarmory. The Skarmory, cried out in pain. "Ash get over," Tiren demanded. One of the Charmelions ran over to Tiren. "Ready your flame thrower," Tiren said and the pokémon nodded. "Chansey, have you given it the sleep aid?" Tiren asked. The Chansey answered, yes, in its own way. "Alright, here… we…" Rin watched the mallet fall onto Skarmory's beak, "Go!". It cried out in shock and pain, the screech deafening.

Like clock work, Charmellion, Tiren and Chansey used a combination of Flamethrower, Hammering and Burn heal. Skarmory screeched loudly she saw when Chansey wasn't working she was holding her ears, even with the earplugs; Charmellion soon followed.

After and hour of working, Tiren sighed and put the mallet down. Skarmory had passed out halfway through the process. All their ears were ringing. "Wished you had left now, don't you?" Tiren asked turning to Rin. Rin ignored the question.

"Eat these Ash," Tiren said pulling out a few berries and handing them to him. "You two ready over there?" Tiren asked calling out to the pokémon at the furnace; Ash joined them and they nodded in unison. "Start heating it," Tiren said. The pokémon nodded and waited for tiren to pull a lever that would open their place for input. Tiren pulled the particular lever and the pokémon started throwing moves into the furnace.

"Lass, I don't know why you decided to stay, but are you sure you want to stay, this place is about to get a whole lot hotter," Tiren announced to Rin.

"I'll manage," Rin said.

"I hate to nose, But are you staying for some sort of penance?" Tiren asked.

Rin didn't speak for a long moment. "Yes, sort of."

"I see," Tiren said. "Well, don't be too upset, this is for the pokémon's own good, I promise," Tiren said. A blast of heat hit both of them; the furnace's temperature rising.

"I still think I should stay…" Rin said staring down at the ground.

"Its not your pokémon?" Tiren asked.

"No, its my daughters, and I was the one who ordered her to order skarmory to fly into the danger."

"I just suggest you step outside," Tiren said. "You've suffered enough," He said as a large hand came around and grabbed Rin's arm.

"Hey! What're…"

"If you get too cold the house is open next door," Tiren said as he pulled her hard and fast enough to trip her. She would have fallen if he hadn't been holding her hand.

"What! Wait! No!" Rin turned to only find a shut door. "Darn it…" Rin sighed. Snow flakes that floated with in a few feet of the door instantly melted. Rin sighed.

Rin stood out side for a few minutes. Almost pure silence echoed. In the silence there came a loud, soul-shaking. Wondering what it was, Rin ran to the middle of the parking lot. The chimney was bursting with flames. Watching it was terrifying.

Rin stood in a trance watching the flames rise out of the stack. Finally her attention was broken when the heavy door that closed the inside of the smith from the out opened. Rin turned to see Chansey stumble out. An excited Tiren was heard from the inside before the door clunked shut.

Rin turned to Chansey. Steam blew off her as she made her way to a snow pile. "Chansey?" Rin said hurrying over to the exhausted pokémon. One side of Chansey was black with soot and burns. "Are you alright?" Rin asked just before Chansey collapsed into the snow pile. "Chansey?" Rin asked again. Chansey moaned pleasure fully as the snow melted away. "Oh my…" Rin exclaimed as she watched the snow pile melt away very quickly.

"How's the little guy doing?" Rin asked, her thoughts turning back to the skarmory.

"Chansey…" The egg pokémon sighed ignoring the question.

Rin sighed and stood up. The man was going hard at it to save the young pokémon, it was a terrible sight to behold, but it didn't seem to bother man. She sighed again and this time felt the cold air brush over her. She may have been an Ice gym leader, but she was human before that and she had not had enough on to sustain her warmth.

Rin left to go inside the warm empty building.


	7. Chapter 6

Nurse Jacey arrived in the early morning hours

Nurse Jacey arrived in the early morning hours. Rin had gone into a dove and sat in a chair near the door. Nurse Jacey had come and gotten her. They rode back to the Pokémon Center, Blissey treating Chansey's burn. First light was no where to be seen under the thick cloud cover.

"Your daughter's Skarmory is now fixed, though it will be in heavy pain for the next couple of days, and I wouldn't suggest bring it out," Nurse Jacey said as she got out of the ambulance.

"Why's that?" Rin asked following.

"Well, the skarmory was not happy when we put it back into its pokéball," Nurse Jacey explained, as Chansey and Blissey got out; Chansey's left side covered in bandages. "I fear it may no longer accept human's let alone your daughter."

"That may be, but I would rather not have that Skarmory weak and need a lot of attention," Rin said. "I'm not cruel," she said, "I just believe a pokémon, wild or not should be able to keep itself incase of an emergency."

"I understand…" Nurse Jacey said as they headed inside.

Several minutes later Rin was finally able to lie down. As haunting as the procedure was, she was still tired. She was happy that bed were soft, her whole body ached.

"Mom?" Cherry asked quietly and softly, she was obviously awake.

"Yes dear?" Rin asked in a slight moan.

"How's Skarmory?" Cherry asked quietly and unsure.

Rin sat up and put on a smile through the dark. "Nurse Jacey said it will be fine." Rin said unsure if it was true. "How are you?" Rin asked.

"A little scared…" Cherry said quietly.

"Oh…" Rin groaned getting up. She walked over and sat down by Cherry. "Don't worry, its being taken care of in the best hands they can find," Rin said moving her young daughters hair around comforting her.

"When can I see him?" she asked.

"Probably here in a few hours…" Rin said. She yawned before speaking again, "I think Nurse Jacey has gone to bed, a while ago.

"Okay…" Cherry said quietly. She laid back.

"Don't worry," Rin said patting her on the shoulder. "Skarmory is alright, I know it. Just catch a few more winks, and then we'll see about getting skarmory."

"Okay…" Cherry mumbled again.

Rin yawned and stood. "Night…" Rin yawned one last final time before plopping down on her bed.

It was light outside when at last Cherry awoke. The cloud filled sky shown into the domed roof. Snow was piled around the dome. Cherry got up and got dressed for the cold winter day. Her mom lay in bed on the other side.

Cherry checked her pokégear, half past eight. Nursey Jacey had said her pokémon should be ready by now. She wanted to see skarmory, and her other three for that matter. She tip-toed out of the room.

The night before she hadn't gotten a good look at the modern Pokémon Center, and now she had a chance. The place was pretty; the blue theme in the current hall was nice. Cherry walked slow, finding herself at the stairway. She looked for the elevator; a sign next to the stairs showed it was the opposite direction she had come. Cherty went ahead with the stairs.

The third and forth floors must have been were trainers were allowed, since that was the only two floors Cherry had seen allowing access.

When she reached the second floor, Chansey hobbled out of an "Employ only" door. The first odd thing was Chansey running around in bandages. The next, though not so odd, was the fact that the only door on the second floor was the "Employ only" door. She shrugged and went down to the first floor.

The stairs curved about going along the side of the building. At the landing large windows showed the snow covered town. The night's dusting had yet to be cleared away, but it didn't matter to the people apparently, as they tried to make it to their work places. On the other side of the hall were darkened rooms, the glass was there so trainers could look on, but not interfere. Cherry was thankful that no one was using the center at the moment, and she could look into to check her, and her mom's pokémon.

She looked through the rooms as she closed in on the lobby. None of the rooms' lights were on. She thought that surely Nurse Jacey would have at least her pokémon in one of the rooms.

She entered the lobby. No one, but Nurse Jacey was there. The room was sizable. It had little areas of couches, and one larger area with a large screen television. She headed over to Nurse Jacey as she looked around.

"Good morning, Nurse Jacey," Cherry greeted the woman behind the desk.

"Oh, good morning," Nurse Jacey said looking up in surprise. She wore a pair of reading glasses, which she quickly took off. "I didn't here you come down."

"That's okay," Cherry said stretching a little. "I was just wondering how my pokémon were doing."

"Hm… I can find that out quickly," Nurse Jacey said turning to her computer. She started typing on it and read a few things. "Your Sandshrew, is up and quite healthy it appears, your Oddish and Chikorita are also doing well also."

"How's Skarmory?" Cherry asked, a little nervous.

"Well, he is still recovering, but it will be fine for you to take him now," Nurse Jacey said. "His beak is all repaired and back into normal position, but he will be in pain for quite some time," Nurse Jacey said.

"Okay, thanks Nurse Jacey," Cherry said.

"Would you like one of them now?" Nurse Jacey asked typing a few more things.

Cherry's instant thought was Chikorita, her best friend, and first pokémon, but she stopped herself. "Could I take Oddish?" she asked.

"Here you go," Nurse Jacey said as a container opened behind her. She pulled out the pokéball it held. "This is Oddish," she said handing it over to Cherry.

"Thanks," cherry said rubbing the pokéball clean. "Um…" she paused for a moment about to say something, when her stomach growled. She blushed a little, "Um… where can I get something to eat?" she asked.

"Its alright, here," Nurse Jacey handed Cherry a green card. Standing and leaning over the counter Nurse Jacey pointed to a large double door room that connected to the lobby. "If you go in there and use that card you will be able to get yourself some food,"

"Thanks," she smiled. "I guess I'll be seeing you here in a bit."

"Alright, eat well," Nurse Jacey said sitting back down.

Cherry walked to the double doors. Inside there was a cafeteria. There at the cafeteria line were several plates of food heated and ready to be served. Cherry walked over. The morning's menu was eggs, sausage and pancakes. Cherry's mouth watered at the food.

She noticed that it was in a glass case. She wondered how you were supposed to get it. She looked around. A card reader sat at the end of the cafeteria line and cherry realized why nurse Jacey had given her the card. Cherry walked over to the reader and looked at the card.

The card Nurse Jacey had given her was mostly green, with the exception of black columns running the length of the card. The columns all came together at one end of the card. She looked between the reader and the card. She stuck the end with all the intersecting columns up to the reader. A red light that was on, flashed before turning green; the container holding the food opened.

"Yes!" Cherry said excited. She hopped over to the container and pulled out a tray of food. The food was fresh, kept warm by the machine it was in. Three trays were still inside as it closed again. She grabbed her silver wear from the end of the cafeteria lane.

Cherry next looked around for a drink. Though to her luck, and surprise, along the far side of the wall sat an assortments of food for pokémon. She set her tray down on a nearby table and went over to the wall. She looked at the containers. Each had odd assortments of pellets for the specific type of pokémon they were listed for.

At the end there were metal bowls for trainer use. She grabbed one and browsed for the grass type container. This was a great opportunity to bond with Oddish. She grabbed a bowl full of grass type food and took it over to her table. All she needed now was a drink.

Cherry looked around for a drink, and was embarrassed to find that there was a large refrigerator next to the cafeteria line. She ran back over to it and tried the door. Another card reader sat beside the door. Cherry tried the card again, the same red flash and then the green, with a click of the door. Cherry opened the door. There was a large assortment of drinks, from regular water to colas and energy drinks. Cherry grabbed a water and an orange juice.

Cherry returned to the table she had randomly chosen. The table was next to a large window that looked out the opposite direction as the ones next to the stairs going up. She pulled out the pokéball that contained Oddish. "Come on out, Oddish," Cherry said as the pokéball release oddish.

"Oddish?" the little pokémon asked looking up at Cherry.

"Hey, there, good morning," Cherry said bending down and picking up Oddish. She set it on the table with the grass type food. "Want some breakfast?" Cherry asked pushing the bowl up to Oddish's mouth. She sat down.

Oddish jumped once showing its happiness and started eating. It repeated its name cutely after each bite. "Is it good?" Cherry asked rubbing Oddish's head. Oddish nodded before going back to eat. "Good," she giggled a little opening her own food.

Cherry took her first bite. The bland food nearly choked her. "Blek!" Cherry said almost spitting out the food. "Is this what trainers live on?" Cherry thought to herself. She turned to Oddish who seemed to be enjoying its food quite a lot. "Does it taste good to you?" Cherry asked. Oddish just looked up at her questioningly. "Nevermind…" she said disdainfully eating the food.

Cherry ate slowly and eventually got up and got Oddish some more. "So where do you fit all that?" Cherry asked as she sate down with Oddish's second bowl. Oddish didn't understand and just went back to eating. Cherry couldn't eat the rest of hers after she got through the sausage.

Oddish sighed happily as it sat back on the table. "So, what moves do you know?" Cherry asked Oddish. Oddish again looked at her questioningly. "Um… can you use vine whip?" she remembered the event with the music before she had finished the question. "Nevermind, um… you know stun powder, How about sleep or poison powder?" Cherry asked. At that Oddish stood and shook; a cloud of purple powder emanated from oddish's small body. "No, no stop!" Cherry said jumping up and nearly tripping on the chair not wanting to get into the cloud.

"Well, lets see… you know poison powder…" Cherry said. "Can you use solar beam yet?" she asked. Oddish thought for moment and then put on an effort filled face, he tried for a few seconds and then looked up at Cherry shaking its head. "Um… what about razor leaf and leaf blade?" Cherry asked. Oddish nodded and aggressively moved its body foreword as a leaf shot out. It hit a table and left a deep scratch along the surface.

"Um… was that leaf blade?" Cherry asked looking at the mark. Oddish danced happily. "I assume so, well, I think we need to be in a safer place before we do anymore of that…" Cherry pulled out Oddish's pokéball. "Hopefully I can pull you back out again tonight," she said smiling. "Return Oddish!" Oddish was still dancing when it was hit with the beam of light that sucked it back into its pokéball.

"Wonder how mom's doing," Cherry asked to no one. She grabbed the tray and bowl and took it over to a garbage can, where she cleared the tray and bowl.

Cherry stepped back out into the lobby. "How was your meal?" Nurse Jacey asked immediately.

"Oh, it was pretty good," Cherry said, lying. "But here's your card back," Cherry said walking over to Nurse Jacey.

Nurse Jacey waited to take it. "Will you be going back up to the room you were in?" she asked. Cherry nodded. "Take it with you or you wont be able to get in," Nurse Jacey said.

"Okay, thanks," Cherry said looking at the card and then pocketing it. "Um… how long until me and my mom's pokémon will be ready?" Cherry asked quickly, before leaving.

"Um…" Nurse Jacey looked at her computer again. "Anytime's alright, but my suggestion remains for them to stay until about ten."

"Okay," Cherry smiled. "Thanks Nurse Jacey."

"Your welcome," Nurse Jacey replied. "Make sure your mom is well rested too," Nurse Jacey said.

"Um… okay?" Cherry said unsure, but Nurse Jacey must have been up when her mom returned. Cherry returned and headed towards the hall with the stairs. She looked at the pokéball with her new friend inside. She was happy that all her pokémon were going to be alright.


End file.
